


Lost World

by anuminis



Series: Alien Planets [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alien Flora & Fauna, Alien Planet, Digital Art, Dragons, Fanart, Gen, M/M, Puddlejumpers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-16
Updated: 2012-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-31 07:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anuminis/pseuds/anuminis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>made for <a href="sgaartvalentine">SGA Art Valentine</a></p><p>Prompt used all by ozsaur</p><p>"John, Rodney, Ronon and Teyla in a jungle setting, with the mysterious ruins of a lost civilization."<br/>"John, Rodney, Ronon and Teyla -- jungle setting with a giant carnivorous plant!"<br/>"Mom, can I keep it?" John brings home a baby dragon."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost World

**Author's Note:**

> I was looking through the prompts and after reading these three a story popped up that I tried to convert into images^^ starting with the arrival on the planet and ending with the dragon <3 also I wanted to create a planet that is not your run-of-the-mill Pacific Northwest.

Arrival

 

Look There

 

What's That

 

Big Bugs

 

More Stairways

 

That's Something

 

Beautiful

  


Hope It Doesn't Eat Us

  


What The Hell

 

Can We Keep It


End file.
